Look but do not touch
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Su mirada no podía apartarse de ese hombre que con su sensualidad lo encendía incluso sin tocarlo. Don Ichi x Kara Dealer. [AU-Casino]


_**Look but do not touch.**_

 **Resumen:** Su mirada no podía apartarse de ese hombre que con su sensualidad lo encendía incluso sin tocarlo. Don Ichi x Kara Dealer.

Dedicada a Momo y Dan.

Si quieren escuchar las canciones pero de una vez les digo que son raras. No me hago responsable de los traumas que esto pueda ocasionar. XD

* * *

 _ **Look but do not touch.**_

El casino Matsu era el más conocido de todo Akatsuka, famoso por su exclusividad y su entretenimiento de alto nivel, capaz de complacer los gustos de sus clientes V.I.P.

La sección de entretenimiento que incluía el casino, estaba reservado para algunos cuantos afortunados que se ganaban el derecho de entrar tras ganar a su respectivo dealer. ¿Qué era lo que tenia ese espectáculo que hacia que los clientes volvieran desesperados por entrar de nuevo?

Había escuchado mucho hablar de ello por su escandaloso socio: Osomatsu. Cada vez que se reunían para hablar de negocios de alguna u otra manera el hombre de ojos escarlata sacaba el tema de el casino y la belleza que estaba ganando montañas de dinero para ellos. Sí lo dejaba Osomatsu podría hablar por horas completas de los espectáculos que ofrecían y hasta cierto punto el hombre de blanco se sentía obligado a escuchar ya que se trataba de su negocio, pero habia veces, como esta vez, que la infinita paciencia de el mitad italiano se terminaba.

Y sacando su metralleta disparaba a su alrededor sacando su frustración y gritando.

—dire ciao al mio piccolo amico (say hello to my little friend)

Después de el tiroteo, Osomatsu completamente ileso regaño por horas al inmaduro jefe.

—Toma, al menos una vez pasa por el casino y compruébalo por ti mismo. -le entrego una ficha especial, sí con eso Osomatsu iba a dejar de joder con gusto iría, después de todo no tenia nada que perder.

Entro al lugar sin muchas expectativas, realmente no le llamaba la atención las apuestas (ya que después de todo el tenia dinero de sobra) por lo cual se mantuvo alejado de las mesas por un rato. Recordó la ficha que le habia dado su socio y cuando se la mostró al chico de el modulo este le lanzo una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mesa dos por favor~ -indico el chico de uniforme negro con detalles rosados. El Don entrecerró la mirada sobre él antes de ir a la dichosa mesa. Un nuevo juego estaba empezando cuando se sentó y un dealer vestido de color azul apareció de entre las sombras. Los jugadores se emocionaron visiblemente.

Ichi examino de manera más cuidadosa al dealer, su brillante pantalón azul tenia grandes agujeros con forma de rombo a los costados, dejando ver parte de las caderas y las torneadas piernas de el sujeto, su chaleco dejaba descubierto el pecho, los hombros y el estomago, pero sus manos estaban cubiertas con largos guantes más arriba de los codos.

¿Quien le habia dado ese uniforme a ese chico? Estaba casi seguro que habia sido cosa de Osomatsu. Tenia un pequeño gafete con su nombre :Karamatsu.

El hombre vestido de azul le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de que estaba mirándolo, inclinándose sobre la mesa el de azul estiro su brazo hacia el jefe y tocando a penas la barbilla contraria le dedico una sonrisa seductora.

—Hagan sus apuestas. -susurro el dealer alejándose, volando un beso en dirección de el jefe vestido de blanco.

Ichi tenia que admitir que ese hombre habia sabido como llamar su atención. Era extraño que a pesar de ser el dueño de la mitad de ese casino el dealer de la sección no le diera un trato preferencia, a menos que pudiera llamarle así a la manera en la que el hombre vestido de azul le lanzaba miradas coquetas, de cualquier modo estaba disfrutando participar. (En los coqueteo y en el juego)

Después de unas cuantas manos y de quitarse de en medio a los demás jugadores solo quedaban un hombre que parecía que podría apostar hasta a su esposa, Don y por supuesto el dealer. La ultima apuesta, todo o nada y se decidía en esa mano.

—Muestren su mano~ -canturreo Karamatsu, el hombre a su derecha mostró sus cartas con una sonrisa confiada. —Dos pares~ Excelente. -no empezaba a sonreír el extraño cuando el dealer revelo su mano. —La casa tiene poker~ Gracias por jugar~ -hizo un movimiento desechando al perdedor, el hombre perdedor renuente a irse señalo al de blanco.

—¡Aun no sabemos que tiene! -el dealer fijo la mirada en las cartas de el de blanco.

—En tu honor. -dijo Ichi dándole un guiño al de azul, bajando sus cartas poco a poco. Tenia una mano completa de corazones, 10,J, Q,K ,A.

—Escalera real. -susurro el dealer, su tono de voz habia salido como un gemido alargado mientras veía sorprendido la mano contraria. Era de corazones, como los que habia en sus mejillas, lindo gesto que se lo hubiera dedicado. —La casa pierde y no suelo decir mucho eso. Felicidades.

Karamatsu le hizo entrega de sus fichas más una extra que le daría el pase para entrar al espectáculo vip, Ichi tomo la ficha y la mano de el dealer besando sus nudillos con galantería. Su mirada violeta fija en el profundo azul de el contrario, por un momento habían olvidado que aun estaban coqueteando en publico. El dealer se inclino sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al de el Don, sus labios a centímetros de tocarse.

—Lo veré en el espectáculo~ -dicho esto se alejo y otro empleado llego a ocupar su lugar.

* * *

El lugar donde se llevaría acabo el espectáculo era amplio, con mesas dispersas al rededor de la alargada pista. Los lugares estaban acomodados según el dealer siendo los más cercanos a la pista los de el hombre vestido de azul. Los lugares menos ocupados porque como habia dicho antes, no solía perder seguido.

Ichi se sentó en medio, justo en frente de la pista. Algunos trucos de magia y demás cosas, era entretenido, pero se preguntaba cuando vería de nuevo al misterioso hombre de azul.

Había terminado su tercer whisky y estaba pensando en irse cuando el acto estelar empezó.

Las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar la música empezó a sonar, (*Gimme more ) Una luz ilumino en el escenario a la única persona que se encontraba allí. Se trataba de el dealer vestido de azul, a penas lo vio el jefe decidió esperar, intrigado por el espectáculo que iba a realizar.

Despacio Karamatsu se movió por la pista moviendo su cuerpo lentamente al ritmo de la música, sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo tocando lentamente por encima de la ropa, su caminata le llevo hasta un lado de el escenario donde un hombre estiraba los brazos hacia el escenario tratando de tocar al bailarín. Sin perder el ritmo sensual el bailarín se acerco al borde del escenario estirando la pierna hacia el hombre que miraba extasiado sus movimientos, la punta de su bota de tacón alto acaricio desde la garganta del hombre bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, el borde de su pantalón deteniéndose en seco cuando el sujeto recorrió la pierna del bailarín, entonces este se alejo pateando ligeramente al espectador.

Parecía complacido y a pesar de haber sido pateado por el bailarín una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras seguía los nuevos movimientos de el hombre de azul.

Ichi observaba atento desde su lugar, incluso las interacciones de Karamatsu con los otros clientes, habia algo en su forma de moverse, en su forma de tocarse mientras bailaba que le impedía dejar de verlo. Era magnético.

Escondiendo su afilada sonrisa detrás de sus nudillos, por fin le llego la hora de ser notado por el bailarín. Buttons de pussycat dolls empezó a sonar mientras el bailarín se arrastraba con movimientos sensuales hasta donde estaba el mafioso, del escenario salto hasta la mesa donde Ichi se encontraba.

Karamatsu bajo lentamente su cuerpo moviendo las caderas en pequeños movimientos de adelante hacia atrás, quedando una de sus piernas a cada lado de el mafioso. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del de blanco, le miraba directo a los ojos , como si solo existiesen los dos en ese lugar coqueteando le solo a él , Karamatsu se inclino hacia el mafioso, sus labios rosando a penas los labios ajenos pero no hubo más contacto que ese, el bailarín se alejo y la cabeza de el jefe se inclino hacia adelante buscando alcanzar esos labios sin éxito.

Sentándose sobre la mesa Karamatsu giro para bajar, una vez con los pies en el suelo pateo la mesa quitando la de el camino, volvió a posicionarse frente a Ichi continuando con su sensual baile. Quitando el sobrero de el mafioso revolvió su cabello antes de que sus manos bajaran desatando el nudo de la corbata violeta, todo sin dejar contonear las caderas contra el cuerpo del mafioso.

El don mostró sus afilados dientes, atento a los movimientos contrarios, el cuerpo de Karamatsu estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, también hasta su nariz llegaba un delicioso aroma proveniente de la tersa piel del hombre de azul, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de el bailarín antes de descaradamente atrapar el sensual trasero del dealer entre sus dedos. Se gano un manotazo de Karamatsu que alejo las manos del mafioso mientras susurraba

"Mira pero no toques" dicho esto le dio la espalda siguiendo con sus lentos movimientos.

Contrario a lo que acababa de decirle, fue Karamatsu quien dirigió las manos del mafioso por su cuerpo mientras este (Kara) se deslizaba contra el cuerpo del mitad italiano. El coro de la canción sonaba de fondo, Karamatsu la susurro al oído de Ichi mientras se quitaba los botones de su chaleco.

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (Uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing_

Alejo las manos de el mafioso antes de girarse quedando frente a frente de nuevo. Una de las rodillas de Karamatsu se puso entre las piernas del mafioso haciendo un poco de presión contra la entrepierna del hombre vestido de blanco. Los dedos del bailarín jugaron con la corbata contraria y sus labios mandaron un beso hacia Ichi antes de alejarse girando y subiendo nuevamente al escenario.

Con movimientos gráciles al ritmo de la música la prenda superior fue retirada y arrojada a un lado del escenario, las manos del dealer acariciaron su pecho ahora desnudo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, los espectadores soltaron vítores cuando una parte del escenario se elevo con un brillante tubo dorado.

El don estaba atento. Su mirada no podía apartarse de ese hombre que con su sensualidad lo encendía incluso sin tocarlo. Karamatsu veía en dirección al mafioso cada vez que en medio de un baile tocaba su cuerpo, parecía una invitación silenciosa de desear tocar ese torneado cuerpo que se desplazaba por la pista en sensuales movimientos.

El dealer jugó un poco con el borde de su pantalón, tocando y apretando su trasero como segundos antes lo habia hecho el mafioso, en un movimiento rápido los pantalones fueron arrancados y tirados al lado del escenario. Vestido solo con una tanga negra camino hasta el tubo arrancando la parte superior de sus guantes (haciéndolos más cortos)

Sexercize** empezó a sonar cuando el bailarín empezó con su pole dance. Restregándose y bajando lo máximo posible antes de subir lentamente, sus manos se aferraron el tubo dando unas cuantas vueltas al ritmo de la música, Karamatsu hizo una muestra de su elasticidad al hacer la pose "Diva" que consistía en elevar una de sus piernas completamente recta en un split de ballet, manteniendo su peso solo con sus manos, inclino la espalda hacia atrás tanto como el largo de sus brazos se lo permitían, lanzo una mirada coqueta hacia el mafioso que parecía preguntar "¿Qué podríamos hacer con esta pose?"

Al Don se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas.

Dando algunas vueltas la posición cambio ligeramente, En un Allegra one hand, las piernas de el bailarín estaban abiertas en un angulo de 120°, se sujetaba con solo una mano posicionada detrás de su pierna derecha, mientras estiraba el brazo libre, mantuvo la posición unos segundos antes de recorrer la mano libre deliberadamente por su cuerpo hasta volver a tocar el tubo de nuevo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de deslizarse despacio hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, algunos hombres se habían acercado al lado de la pista, aprovechando la cercanía del bailarín para mostrarle algunos billetes de alta denominación.

Al ritmo de la música Karamatsu se acerco a ellos, inclinándose de manera sensual para que los espectadores pusieran los billetes en la única prenda que aun traía puesta. Si Don hubiera estado más cerca seguramente le hubiera dado su cartera completa, pues es que nada le importaba el dinero cuando por primera vez alguien lograba calentarlo, entretenerlo y mantenerlo deseoso solo con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Con los billetes adornando la prenda negra el bailarín regreso al tubo dando unas cuantas vueltas más al ritmo de la música. Bajando movía sus manos de arriba a abajo como si el tubo se tratase de otra cosa, era seguro que a más de uno de los espectadores les encantaría que el bailarín imitara esos movimientos en otras partes que seguro estaban tan erguidas como ese dorado tubo.

Mientras la música terminaba un hombre se logro subir al escenario donde el bailarín se encontraba haciendo sus últimos movimientos, el mafioso se habia puesto de pie dispuesto a lanzarse a ayudar al bailarín como si se tratase de una damisela en peligro, sin embargo Karamatsu que ya parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de personas continuo con su rutina de baile y sujetándose del tubo dio unas cuantas vueltas aprovechando la rotación para patear a intruso arrojándolo fuera del escenario. Todo sin perder su sensualidad y estilo.

La canción termino con un split y las manos de el bailarín deslizándose por el interior de sus piernas subiendo por su cadera, su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello hasta sus labios mandando un coqueto beso con dirección al mafioso.

Las luces se apagaron y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Ichi estaba deseando volver solo para ese espectáculo.

* * *

—¿Y que te pareció? -pregunto curioso Osomatsu cuando los dos volvieron a reunirse.

—Estuvo bien. -respondió sin mucho animo.

—¿Solo bien? -osomatsu enarco una ceja antes de sonreír burlón- Te apuesto a que se te paro, el corazón de la emoción. Y también el pene.

—Sin comentarios.

—Ah, parece que no te gusto tanto y yo que tenia un pase especial para esta noche, pero como tengo una cita con Choromatsu no podre usarlo así que me preguntaba si tu... -aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el de blanco ya le habia quitado el pase y se apresuraba a salir —Sí, eso creí~

Sweet dreams empezó a sonar, y las luces iluminaron la figura de un hombre de cabello negro, esta vez no iba vestido de azul, sino que llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco negro y una corbata mal atada, no llevaba puestos pantalones, pero el saco y la camisa eran tan grandes como para cubrir arriba de sus rodillas.

Con movimientos sensuales recorrió la pista levantando su camisa dejando ver su brillante tanga azul donde poco a poco los espectadores fueron dejando algunos billetes.

Su caminata lo llevo hasta el mafioso, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de el bailarín por uno segundos antes de que una sonrisa coqueta volviera a ocupar sus labios, se quito la corbata atrapando con ella al mafioso.

—Usted no gano su pase, chico malo. -ronroneo el bailarín moviendo sus caderas en pequeños movimientos circulares. De nuevo esos labios traviesos se acercaban como dando un beso que nunca llegaba.

—¿Acaso tengo que ganarte todas las noches solo para verte? -El mafioso sonrió amplio mientras extendía un billete entre sus dedos, Karamatsu correspondió la sonrisa gatuna, se puso de rodillas levantando su ropa por la parte del frente, dejando ver su marcado abdomen , Ichi no perdió el tiempo y con cuidado metió parte de el billete dentro de la brillante prenda.

Karamatsu detuvo las manos del mafioso y las dirigió por su cuerpo por encima de su disfraz de hombre asalariado, luego se inclino para susurrarle al oído

—Pudiste solo esperar a que terminara mi turno.

Llevándose el sombrero blanco de el mafioso el bailarín se alejo, quitándose poco a poco la ropa continuo con su rutina bailando en el tubo de manera sensual y provocativa. Cuando el baile termino el mafioso se apresuro a recuperar su sombrero y también a invitar al bailarín a salir.

Si las cosas iban tan bien como creía pronto ese sensual hombre que lograba calentarlo solo con sus movimientos, le dejaría hacer algo más que solo ver.

Fin.

* * *

Si les gusto comente.

:D Gracias por leer~

Saludos~


End file.
